Sonido Infernal
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: — Ese ojo... ese maldito ojo que me helaba la sangre. Ese doctor... yo no lo odiaba, pero no tuve otra opción. Quizás... tuve que haber sido más cuidadoso... ¿Ustedes que creen?— Goku ¿Y si Goku tuviera un desorden mental, un trastorno? ¿Y si estuviera en un loquero? ¿Como se las arreglaría? La inocencia no es como parece ser... *Adaptación de El corazón delator solo el prologo*
1. Prologo

**Sonido infernal. **

— ¡Aquí ya no me hacen daño! ¡Me encanta ser inocente! —

Siempre fui nervioso, desde niño, hasta ahora que soy adulto. Demasiado nervioso dijeron mis conocidos, los del círculo más íntimo me describirán tímido.

No lo soy. Soy muy extrovertido.

¿Por qué afirman que estoy loco? La enfermedad había agudizado mis sentidos, principalmente mis oídos. De lo contra a lo que los doctores aseguraron; No se habían ni destruido ni alborotado.

Podía oír todo lo que pasase desde el cielo a la tierra. Muchos murmullos oí del infierno.

¿Cómo pueden llamarme loco entonces?

Solo escuchen y les contare mi pequeña historia… Júzguenme al final. Escuchen con cuanta cordura se las cuento…

Yo nunca odie al anciano. Lo quería mucho. Nunca me había golpeado o insultado. Yo viva con él.

Era buena persona.

Hasta el día de hoy, desconozco como pasó esa idea por primera vez ese día por mi cabeza, pero solo se una cosa: Una vez que entro, jamás pudo salir.

Yo no tenía ningún propósito en la vida. No estaba colérico. Yo no lo odia a él, sino a su ojo. Ese maldito Ojo que me miraba.

El ojo de buitre zafiro velado por una vela.

Me helaba la sangré cuando me miraba. Sentía como estaba en un risco, a punto de caer al mismo infierno.

Gradualmente pensé en matar al viejo y librarme de ese maldito ojo de una vez por todas.

Decidí empezar a espiar al viejo, poner en marcha mi plan para asesinarlo.

Era muy sagaz, de hecho soy muy sagaz. Como soy cuidadoso y atento…

Empezó a entrar en la habitación de noche… cada noche a las doce en punto.

Empuje suavemente la puerta conteniendo el chirrido, la casa era antigua.

Suavemente, muy suavemente. Cuando el espacio era suficiente para meter mi cabeza, mire la habitación.

Prendí la linterna apuntando a su ojo. Me helaba la sangre, y hervía de rabia.

Si me hubieran visto con cuanto cuidado se hubieran reído de mí. Y no los culparía. Mire por la puerta y cuando pude meter mi cuerpo completamente. Me di media vuelta y Salí.

Cada noche fue igual, cada noche de la semana la misma rutina; hasta que me descuide.

Eran las 12 de la noche, entre a la habitación con más cuidado que de costumbre: Abrí la puerta y entre despacio. La puerta rechino, un pequeño y notorio descuido. Imperdonable. El viejo se sobre salto. Yo tenía la linterna apagada.

Tenía grandes persianas que tapaban las ventanas, la sufría de paranoia, dejaban la habitación a oscuras. Las paredes eran negras, como la cama y la puerta. Me cubrían totalmente.

Escondido entre las sombras, observe como el viejo respiraba agitado, estaba sentado en la cama.

— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? —Pregunto al vacío.

Yo me mantuve quieto. Después de todo, puedo esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

— ¿Hola? —Pregunto de nuevo — ¿Quién anda hay?

No moví ni un musculo, nada, ni siquiera puedo decir que respire en el tiempo que estuve ahí.

Abre estado unas dos horas quieto sin moverme, pudría aguantar más tiempo.

Podía escuchar el corazón latir, cada vez más fuerte, más intenso.

Más fuerte… más fuerte… más y más.

Me estaba volviendo loco ese sonido.

¿Y si los vecinos lo escuchaban? ¿Y si ellos vendrían? ¿Qué pasaría?

Tenía que encontrar una forma de callarlo. Prendí la linterna, justo en su ojo, ese ojo que me hacía hervir la sangre.

Colérico, salte como una fiera sobre el anciano. Lo golpee con la linterna en la cabeza, evitando que gritase.

Me baje de la cama, agarre el pesado colchón y lo di vuelta; el viejo cayó al piso, sobre él, callo el colchón.

Podía escuchar como el corazón latía más y más rápido de nuevo, con más y más fuerza.

Los gritos del viejo eran ahogados por el pesado colchón.

Poco a poco los latidos fueron cesando… cuando acabaron, levante el colchón y mire al viejo. Puse mi mano sobre su arteria carótida y no latía. Haba logrado mi objetivo.

Ahora solo tenía una pregunta: ¿Qué hago con el cadáver?

Simplemente lo descuartice, puse los brazos en una bolsa, las piernas en otra; la cabeza y las partes del torso en otra más grande.

Levante las bisagras del suelo y puse debajo de ella las bolsas. Cuando todo quedo bien acomodado, volví a poner las bisagras en su lugar. Si un experto viniese él nunca se daría cuenta.

Increíblemente todo me quedo prolijo. Impecable.

Ni una gota de sangre, el arma con el que lo descuartice, lo use para cortar un cerdo. Las sangres se mezclarían a tal punto que sería imposible diferenciarlas.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando todo estaba listo.

—Al fin, termine —Dije —Todo término —

Tocaron la puerta.

Eran unos agentes de la policía. Habían sido llamados por los vecinos que se preocuparon.

Pasaron, les dije que el viejo se había ido de vacaciones a una casa de campo en el norte de la cuidad con su hija, Bulma. Se lo creyeron.

Procedí a mostrarles la casa, cada habitación, sin miedo. Nunca sospecharon. Fui educado y sin nerviosismo. En la misma habitación les invite a sentarse, prepare té y galletas. Con mucha habilidad puse la silla sobre el mismo lugar donde el cuerpo descansaba.

Mientras charlábamos. Escuche un sonido. El latido del corazón.

Estaba ahí, lo escuchaba. Intente hablar más fuerte para cubrirlo, pero este sonaba más fuerte.

Tenía que callarlo a como dé lugar.

Les pregunte si escuchaban algo, pero estos no lo hacían, solo yo.

No podía soportarlo más. Yo debía callarlo.

Hay estaba, más y más fuerte… más fuerte… más fuerte. Era imposible saber cuándo se podría a callar.

¡Y como si fuera poco! Esos agentes se burlaban de mí. Si seguro, estaban hay riéndose a mis espaldas… les parecía divertido verme sufrir.

¡No lo dejare! Me pare y empecé a caminar, se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte. No había lugar donde se callara, donde cesara, siempre estaba hay.

— ¿Le pasa algo? —Pregunto el agente, Broly decía en su placa. Negué con la cabeza.

Estaba asustado. De seguro estaba pálido y sudando, no podía callarlo.

¡Se reían de mí! ¿Por qué yo solo lo escucho? ¡Ellos también lo deben escuchar!

— ¡Dejen de fingir! —Les grite — ¡Sé que lo escuchan! ¡No mientan, no mientan! —

Sus caras falsas de incredulidad…

Mi como los tablones de madera palpitaban al mismo latido del corazón que escuchaba.

— ¿Qué quieren? —Les pregunte — ¿Quieren al viejo? ¡Esta hay! ¡Esta hay! Solo llévense ese ruido infernal…

Me arrodille en el piso y con mis manos apreté mis orejas.

Cuando los oficiales agarraron las bolsas y las abrieron. Sus caras de asco hicieron cesar el sonido.

—Qué asco —Dijo el primero, Broly, intentando alejar la bolsa de su rostro.

—Señor, tendrá que venir con nosotros —Dijo el segundo... creo que se llamaba Nappa.

No les mentiré, no me negué a seguirlo.

Por eso estoy aquí. Me están tomando unas fotos para esas celdas raras…

—Bueno señor sus datos, por favor —me obligo una mujer rubia, A-18.

—Son Goku, edad 23 —Les conteste –Es todo lo que me acuerdo.

Pase a una celda donde me pusieron una camisa blanca extraña. No podía mover mis brazos, la habitación era acolchada. No sabía que así era la prisión.

Ahora ya no escucho nada… Estoy bien.

Me acomode en un rincón, y espero hay.

— ¿30 años? —Me pregunte —De seguro pasan rápido.

Así fue como termine aquí… para siempre… sin ese molesto latido.

Fin…


	2. Capitulo uno

**Capitulo uno: ¿Qué es Personalidad disociada?**

Ya ha pasado un mes, creo, de seguro más tiempo. Se pierde la noción cuando se está encerrado.

Aunque aquí se está tranquilo… nadie me molesta. No hay ojos, no hay nada.

Hoy me dijeron que conocería al psicólogo, no sé cómo se llama, pero de todas formas me dijeron que es una muy buena persona…

—Muy bien señor Goku —Dijo el enfermero, no sé cómo se llama, pero le digo A-17— Lo llevaremos a su consulta, espero que este tranquilo ¿Si? No queremos que pase como la última vez.

¿Ultima vez? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Solo quise jugar con el… el doctor no quiso jugar. El doctor se llenó de un líquido rojo amargo. Me encerraron aquí.

Me llevaron en una camilla hasta una habitación blanca, como las otras, me sentaron y hay quede.

Al cabo de un tiempo entro un señor, tenía un peinado raro… yo no sabría describirlo.

— ¿Quién eres? —Le pregunte al ver como se sentaba en un sillón distante, tras un cristal.

—Mi nombre es Vegeta, seré tu Psicólogo —Dijo anotan todo unas cosas en unos papeles— Creemos que tienes Personalidad disociada, es algo grave…

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es algo importante? —Le pregunte, estaba confundido.

—Dígame: ¿Cómo se llama? —El parecía tan tranquilo… tan manipulable.

—Goku… Son Goku —Le conteste.

El me hizo varias preguntas, el me hablo, me interrogo. No sé qué información buscaba, pero parecía paciente yo… yo creo que él podría ser mi amigo.

— ¿Son? ¿Usted tiene familia o amigos? —Me pregunto directamente.

—Mmm… no, no recuerdo eso —La verdad no recuerdo mucho de mi pasado… ni siquiera el por qué estoy aquí.

—Bien… muy bien…—

Estoy un poco angustiado, la verdad no creo que pudiera con todo esto. Después de las preguntas, que no me ayudaron para nada, recuerdo que el señor ese me toco el hombro.

**Me hervido la sangre al tacto…**

Ahora estoy aquí, en mi habitación blanca, tengo algunas salpicaduras de sangre y un gusto amargo en la boca… yo… yo no sé cómo paso eso.

Espere unos minutos hasta que vino el enfermero, el me llevo hasta la enfermería. Estaba senté en una camilla y hay me lavaron.

Después de eso, entro un hombre verde, era un poco raro, pero me quedo viendo.

— ¿Este es el tipo? —Le pregunto a A-17. No sé qué buscaba.

—Si… pero no ahora —Le contesto en susurros —Créame, no querrá conocerlo.

¿Conocer? ¿Conocer a quién? ¿Acaso será alguien con quien jugar?

El enfermero hizo una reverencia y se fue. El hombre de verde se me acerco, no mucho, pero cerca.

—Escucha esto, mi nombre es Piccolo y no seré tu amigo —Dijo directamente —Mi trabajo es mantenerte sano y eso es lo que hare ¿Alguna duda hasta ahora?

— ¿Por qué eres verde? —Le pregunte. Estoy seguro que ese señor no quiere jugar conmigo.

— ¿Acaso importa? —

Procedió a revisarme, me toqueteo los brazos y el cuello. Tenía unas especies de escabas ásperas en los brazos también en el cuerpo, creo, pero en las manos estas estaban más suaves.

De una puerta pesada de metal, entro el señor de peinado raro, no me acuerdo su nombre.

— ¡Tu! —Grito colérico al entrar— ¡Tu, maldito incesto! ¿¡Por qué me hiciste esto!? —Grito con más rabia, apuntando a su herida en la mejilla. También tenía la ropa rasgada…

— ¿Eh? No sé de qué habla —Le dije intentando calmarlo, pero eso lo enojo más— Te juro que no te conozco.

— ¿Jurar? ¡Maldita sea, te asesinaría si pudiera! —Grito acercándose de una manera agresiva así a mi— ¡Kakarroto, eres un idiota! ¡Intente ayudarte y no quisiste cooperar!

Vegeta… el señor se llama Vegeta. Pero… ¿Quién es Kakarroto? Acaso… ¿Sera mi nuevo compañero de juego?

— ¿Quién es ese Kakarroto? —Le pregunte confundido.

— ¿y tus ojos? —Me pregunto agarrando mi mentón y observándome — ¿Por qué no son rojos o azules?... son negros ¿Por qué demonios son negros?

— ¿Disculpa? — ¿De qué estaba hablando?... yo no entiendo a este tipo.

— ¡Piccolo! Revísalo, quiero muestras de sangre… de orina ¡De todo! —Grito al señor verde, arrojando violentamente mi mandíbula hacia un costado.

Ahora que lo miro bien, él también tenía sangre en la ropa.

— ¿Esta seguro?—Le pregunto Piccolo.

— ¡Demonios! No preguntes, solo obedece —Grito.

— ¡A mí no me grites, Vegeta! —

Empezaron a discutir. Yo no entendía nada…

¿Quién era ese Kakarroto? ¿Qué era esa supuesta enfermedad? ¿Por qué no recuerdo casi nada?

— ¡Dijiste que tenía la Personalidad disociada! —Grito Piccolo de nuevo golpeando una mesa a mi costado. Era de hierro. Parecía pesada.

Pronto, por el golpe, entro mi enfermero. Lo quiero tanto. Estaba asustado, no sé qué grito… yo no lo alcance a oír.

Simplemente colapse, me desmaye, quizás sea por esa enfermedad… No lo sé.


	3. Capitulo dos: Me llamo Kakarroto

**Capitulo dos: Me llamo Kakarroto y no tengo hijo.**

Valla… que día más agotador. Después de que ellos, los doctores y enfermeros, me encierran aquí. Tengo unas sogas de hierro que aprisionan mis manos y mis pies de una forma extensa. Casi los estrujan.

Las paredes aquí son grises, algo nuevo, el piso es negro con unas especies de manchas rosas opacas. Sin embargo, no sé de qué color en el techo, no levante mi cabeza.

—Señor Goku, tiene visitas —Se escuchó una vos atrás vez de la pared, era metálica y hueca.

¿Visitas? ¿A mí? Que extraño, es muy satisfactorio saber que alguien se acuerde de mi… creo.

— ¿Papá?— Pregunto un niño acercándose a mí. Era pequeño, no tendría más que seis años. Era muy lindo y tierno, era casi perfecto…

La puerta se abrió y el niño entro, no muy lejos de él, entro otro más grande. No éramos muy deferentes, creo, en los dos se parecían mucho a mí.

— ¿Papá? —Pregunto de nuevo el niño, esta vez se escondió detrás del sujeto más grande — ¿Estas bien? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué son esas sogas? —

— ¿Goku? —Pregunto el hombre de mayor altura.

¿Quiénes eran esas personas? ¿Por qué sabían mi nombre?... ¿Por qué me decían "Papá"? La verdad… quiero que se vallen. No me gusta su presencia.

— ¿Quiénes son? —Les pregunte sin rodeos — ¿Qué quieres? —

—¿No me recuerdas? Papá… yo…yo soy tu hijo —Me contesto con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos y aferrándose con más fuerza a la pierna del sujeto.

—No te recuerdo… no recuerdo el tener una familia propia o formar parte de alguna —le dije un poco apenado, pero, de todas formas quiero que se valla…

—Pero yo soy tu hermano… ¿No me recuerdas? —

—Largo —Les dije, algo me hacía hervir la sangre en ellos. Los quiero lejos, ahora — ¿¡Que esperan!? ¡Dije largo! —

— ¿Papá? ¿Estás bien? —Pregunto el niño —Tío Raditz, tengo miedo, quiero irme a casa —

—Mejor, vámonos… —

"**La sangre se me eleva al mismo tiempo que mi piel ardía. Sentía en carne viva un dolor inmenso de un cambio nefasto. Pronto se calmaría y no recordaría nada de esto… Mi nombre era Goku, ahora es Kakarroto. Solo se: que no soy su amigo, yo no tengo amigos…"**

En un ataque de ira — ¡suéltenme! —Grite intertanto liberarme, cortar esas cuerdas que evitaban mi liberación — ¡Como no me suelten lo mato a todos, idiotas!

— ¡Tío tengo miedo! —Grito el mocoso .Lo odio. Lo asesinare.

— ¡Vámonos! —Grito el peludo. ¡Cómo no se largué lo rapo completo!

Un molesto sonido empezó a perturbar mis oídos, las paredes se reforzaron de un metal mucho más resistente. Las cuerdas empezaron a ser más débiles y fáciles de romper. Cuando esos dos salieron yo apenas había liberado mi brazo derecho.

— ¡Vuelvan! ¡No los matare! —Les grite riéndome — ¡Solo los torturare hasta **CASI** matarlos! ¡No corran!

Entre mis risas que, sin ninguna razón salían de mis labios, imaginaba como matarlos cuando me soltara de estas estúpidas cuerdas… Pero una luz roja empezó a parpadear una y otra vez en la habitación llenándola de un tono escarlata continuamente.

— ¿Pero qué? —Mire hacía ambos lados. Un anillo de metal intento ahorcarme, no sé de donde salió, pero apretaba y mucho — ¡Sacadme esto… idiotas… cobardes… luchen como hombres… ustedes! …tontos…

El problema no era que el aire saliera, era que, al salir ya no podía entrar. Me ahogaba, me asfixiaba poco a poco.

Las cuerdas se cortaron, solo estaba sostenido a unos pocos centímetros del suelo por ese añillo que tenía en el cuello que me ahogaba. Era muy duro, no podía rasparlo con mis uñas ni arrancarlo con mis dedos.

— ¡Arg…Suéltenme! —Me queje. Mis ojos rojos se empezaron a llenar con lágrimas, no podía respirar y no podía mantenerme más tiempo despierto.

Mis manos que intentaban zafar mi cuello. Cayeron rendidos a mi lado, sin aire y sin fuerza. Mis brazos colgaban al igual que mis piernas.

—No… sáquenme… —Roge con el poco aire que me quedaba. Era algo que mi orgullo no me permitiría nunca, pero preferiría rebajarme que morir sin vengarme.

Vi como la puerta pesada metálica se abría, aparecían dos figuras: Una mujer con una linda figura, debía ser joven; y un hombre… a ese si lo conocía, era Vegeta, el Psicólogo… Creí haberlo matado. Los dos tenían los brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos.

Después de ese momento perdí la Conciencia. Solo escuche una vos femenina que decía… que decía…

—Esperaba más de ti, Kakarroto —

Todo se nublo después de eso…


	4. Capitulo tres: La madre de Gohan

**Capitulo tres: La madre de Gohan.**

Fuera de la habitación de del paciente "Son Goku", que adentro tenia innumerables médicos atendiéndolo, estaban unos familiares del paciente.

Uno de ellos era Bardock, general de la milicia, divorciado. Padre de dos jóvenes, también abuelo.

El otro era Raditz, hermano de Goku e hijo de Bardock, trabajaba como detective privado. Soltero.

El más joven de los tres era Gohan, hijo de Goku.

Entro un médico con unos papeles, en perfecto orden, a hablar con la familia.

—Hola, mi nombre es Piccolo —Se presentó el Doctor sentándose frente a la familia —Yo soy el principal responsable de la salud de su hijo, Bardock, y necesito saber lo mayor posible sobre su salud.

— ¿exactamente que quiere saber? —Pregunto Bardock arqueando su ceja.

—Bien, como veo que no entendió lo que le quise decir, le hare preguntas ¿Esta bien? —Pregunto nuevamente Piccolo un poco actante, al borde de la irritación.

—…Como no quiero discutir con usted, le diré simplemente que si —Dijo Bardock cruzándose los brazos sobre el pecho. Raditz solo miraba atento a la conversación mientras Gohan dormía sobre el —Si contestare sus preguntas —

—Excelente —Afirmo — ¿Tuvo problemas como este?

— ¿Cómo este? —Pregunto un poco perdido— No entiendo su pregunta, disculpe.

—Su hijo y su nieto vivieron en carne propia un cambio radical de personalidad por parte de su hijo menor, Goku o Kakarroto, como prefiera llamarle —Explicaba Piccolo sin verlos, mantenía la mirada fija en los papeles de colores que sostenía.

— ¿Kakarroto? —Preguntaron Padre e Hijo.

—SI… —

—Imposible —susurro Raditz mirando a su padre, este solo asintió —Creo que debemos decirle algo en privado — Con la afirmación de su padre, se levantaron y se fueron a una habitación más alejada de las otras. El consultorio de Piccolo.

Hay, en el consultorio, Raditz continuo— Kakarroto era mi hermano, el gemelo de Goku. Un día el agarro una enfermedad que hizo que se escapara, ahora está muerto… o eso creemos. Es probable que esté vivo.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver? —Pregunto Piccolo.

—Que impaciente —contesto un poco enojado Raditz— Ellos se querían mucho, todo el comportamiento de Goku comenzó cuando se enteró que el escapo… simplemente cambio de día a la noche.

— ¿Eso es todo? —

—Creo… Intento asesinarme, y a otros conocidos también —Dijo Raditz un poco apenado acariciando la cabeza de Gohan. El pequeño se acurruco en el pecho de su tío.

— ¿Y la madre del niño? —Pregunto Piccolo apuntando con una lapicera al pequeño niño de cuatro años — ¿Tiene verdad?—

—Se divorció de Goku cuando empezó a cambiar, ahora está fuera del país por asuntos laborales. Por eso lo cuida Raditz o yo —Contesto Bardock — Es muy linda con nosotros, Goku intento asesinarla ya. De seguro ella sabe más de esto y puede ayudarlos o contestar más preguntas que nosotros por ahora.

—Claro… ¿Podrían darme su nombre? —

—Señor Doctor —Interrumpió el niño— ¿Mi papá va a mejorar? —Pregunto inocentemente el pequeño.

—Bueno… —El doctor no encontraba las palabras— ¿Qué quieres ser cuando seas grande?

—Medico, como usted, salvare muchas vidas… o científico —Contesto Gohan. Estaba feliz d recibir atención de un desconocido.

—Oye, Gohan ¿Verdad?, mira… necesito ayuda con tu padre y ¿tú podrías? —Dijo el Doctor viendo fijo a Gohan.

— ¿¡Ayudarlo!? ¡Claro, yo…! —Con brillo en los ojos, Gohan estaba Feliz. Pero Piccolo lo interrumpió antes.

—Mmm… no, si podías decirme a alguien que me quiera ayudar —

—… ¿Qué? —

— ¡Señor Piccolo! —Grito Raditz— ¡No lo ilusiones! ¡Ya tiene suficiente con lo que está pasando ahora!

—Bueno… bueno, que molesto, ¿Podría el ayudarme con la rehabilitación de su padre? —Interrogo Piccolo a Bardock.

—Claro… así podrán tener un vínculo más fuerte con su padre —

Antes de irse, Piccolo detuvo a Raditz en la puerta para preguntarle sobre la madre de Gohan.

— ¿Cómo es su nombre? —Interrogo Piccolo.

—Se llama Bulma, Bulma Briefs —Dijo antes de cruzar la puerta.

— ¿Bulma?—Se preguntó el Doctor.

Gohan se despidió moviendo su mano en un saludo corto.


	5. Capitulo cuatro: Un encierro prolongado

**Capitulo cuatro: Un encierro prolongado.**

…Estoy cansado, hambriento y con frio. Hoy es lunes… Martes… Jueves… quizás puede que viernes, Ya no lo sé. Me encerrar aquí en esta celda sucia. Un recuerdo me invade, el niño, ese pobre niño… espero no haberlo matado o haberlo torturarlo.

No podría vivir con migo mismo sabiendo eso. Y quizás, también los haya matado a todos y por eso me encerraron. Estaba solo.

Por fin entendí que no podría seguir vivo si no me rebelaba ante ellos. Todos son mis enemigos. ¡Tengo tantos derechos como cualquier otro! Quieran o no, los respetaran. ¡Tengo orgullo! ¡Prefiero morir a vivir como un prisionero, guardando silencio!

— ¡Sáquenme de aquí! —Grite a la rejilla de la puerta— ¡No tienen derecho a retenerme! ¡Tengo mis derechos! —Nadie respondía.

—Cállate… o vendrán —Se escuchó una vos vieja y gastada.

— ¿Hum? —Mire hacia donde venía la vos— ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Desearía saberlo —Contesto— No sé cuál es mi nombre, pero te he estado observando.

— ¿Observándome? —me pregunte— ¡Que pervertido eres! Mira, que compartamos celda no te da derecho a…

—No, imbécil —Interrumpió —No importa que quiera decir. El caso es que de aquí no saldrás con vida.

No podía verlo, estaba entre las sombras de la esquina. Arque mi ceja y le pregunte — ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?—

—Yo —

— ¿Tu? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? —Le pregunte un poco más intrigado, la curiosidad me comía desde lo más interno de mi ser.

—Yo entre aquí desde hace ya 140 años… o eso recuerdo —Me dijo.

Yo, no muy convencido le pregunte — ¿140 años? ¿Crees que nací ayer?... vamos, eso es imposible —

— ¿Imposible? —Me pregunto caminando hacia al frente, lo vi, era un anciano con una gran barba blanca muy descuidada. Tenía un caparazón de tortuga —Tachar de imposible lo que no tiene cabida dentro de la propia experiencia es una señal inequívoca de estupidez. ¿Lo sabias, Goku? —

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —

—Se muchas cosas de ti… demasiadas, por eso no te he hablado hasta ahora —

—Eso contesta muchas preguntas, sabes —Le dije con sarcasmo.

—Estoy seguro de ello… —Contesto sonriéndome.

Hablamos durante un tiempo. Él estaba preso por delito de acoso sexual a unas mujeres. Por lo que él me había contado, yo estaba preso por homicidios múltiples e intento de suicidio… pero… ¿Desde cuándo el suicidio era ilegal? También sé que no estoy en las antiguas habitación blanca. Este lugar es diferente. Dijo que me trajeron y no saldré… Supuestamente tengo un hijo, pero yo no lo recuerdo.

— ¡Goku! —Gritaron mi nombre otra vez de la rejilla de la puerta de hierro— ¡Es hora del recreo, sal! ¡Como pase algo malo, te castramos, idiota! —

¿Recreo? ¿Estaré en una escuela? Sabía que las escuelas eran como cárceles, pero no creí que sería tan literal. Además no aprendí nada.

— ¡Que salgas! —Repitió.

Me levante y me acerque a la puerta, tome una bocanada de aire y Salí. Use todo mi orgullo y levante los hombros, me arme de valor para lo que me esperaba.

Seis guardias me acompañaban. Dos me sostenían a los lados, otros dos iban atrás mío; y otros dos iban al frente.

Muchos murmullos hoy, de nuevo, no sé por qué. Pero me temían, yo no les había hecho nada… ¿O sí? Me gustaba, me gustaba que me tuvieran miedo. Se sentía bien, que no me hablasen por temor…

Creo que me va a gustar este lugar…


	6. Capítulo cinco: Oh Libertad

Capitulo cinco: Oh… Libertad.

Heme aquí, en este lugar, frente a las gigantescas y tenues puertas de ese pasillo inmenso. Palabras me faltan para explicar la exquisitez de esas puertas. Siempre me gustaron las puertas.

Sentí como si me abrazaran, pero no les di importancia, yo simplemente admiraba esas puertas.

Las dos se abrieron, dejando ver el patio. El patio era muy amplio. Encercado con muros altos de concreto y alambre de púas que quizás, estaba cargado con una letal cantidad de energía eléctrica.

Me dejaron hay, con un chaleco de fuerza, me lo pusieron antes de salir, creo. No obstante, no me deje intimar por esos hombre, miraba sin rodeos como esa gente que caminaba sobre los muros me apuntaba. Vigilaban todos mis movimientos.

—Increíble… me encanta esta brisa tan fresca —Susurre cerrando los ojos disfrutando esa tan necesitada brisa.

— ¿Quién eres, enano? —Dijo un hombre. No sé a quién, pero no me importa — ¡Hey! ¿Me has escuchado, insecto? ¡Te estoy hablando a ti, tarado!—

Puso su mano en mi hombro girándome bruscamente. Lo tenía frente a frente.

— ¿Cómo te llamas, enano? —

— ¿Por qué te importa mi nombre? —Le pregunte con frunciendo mis cejas.

Me miro y se rio de una forma escandalosa — ¡Escuchen chicos! —Llamo a los otros — ¡Vengan, tenemos un nuevo cómico! —

— ¿Cómico? —

—Si…. Tu — Contesto otro de piel verde, ellos consentían sus actos. Su traje decía "Zarboon"

—Te equivocas —Le dije — ¿Sabes por qué tengo chaleco de fuerza? —Le pregunte.

—No, ilumíname —Contesto con sarcasmo.

_"**Una vez le pregunte a los científicos: ¿La sangre hierbe? Me respondieron que no - Que raro… la mía ahora mismo se está prendiendo fuego-**_

_**Otro día les pregunte: ¿La piel no está hecho de hielo? También me respondieron que no - Que extraño… la mía está más fría que el ártico-"**_

Le di una patada en la rodilla, con el sonido de un hueso roto, cayó al suelo. Me acerque a su oreja y le conteste —Por qué los barrotes es posible que los tuerza…. —

— ¿Qué se supone que eres? —Pregunto el hombre. Tenía una camisa naranja que decía: Broly. Debía ser su nombre.

—Un loco, solo un loco —Le dije —Y este es mi juego ¿Sabes cuáles son las reglas?

—Tus ojos… ¿No eran negros? —

—Error… es no perder o morirás… —Le hice saber —Mi nombre es Kakarroto. Y soy un "Loco"

— ¿Qué? —

Un rodillazo a su estómago fue suficiente para levantar su diafragma quitándole el aire. Después un cabezazo de mi parte y un derrame cerebral fue suficiente para arrebate la vida al inservible de "Broly".

Los otros, se quedaron atónitos…

—Es normal que se queden atónitos —Les dije —Mi juego, mis reglas, sus muertes, sus tragedias... Mi diversión.

— ¡Abran fuego! —Grito un guardia.

Pude esquivarlos fácilmente… Muy fácilmente. Pero un sonido empezó a molestarme.

Un sonido muy, muy molesto… cada vez más y más fuerte… más fuerte… más fuerte. Nunca escuche algo tan molesto y perturbador.

Mientras en un laboratorio no muy alejado de allí, varios científicos y un niño, examinaban diversas muestras de un paciente.

Estas variaban totalmente entre sí, había de sangre hasta de medula. Miles de frascos eran abiertos y cerrados por minuto.

Tenían gafas, guantes, batas blancas impecables, y otras cosas...

— ¿Señor Piccolo? —Pregunto un niñito. Vestía igual que los demás científicos.

—No molestes, Gohan, estoy ocupado —Contesto el hombre de tonalidad Verde.

—Señor Piccolo, necesito ir al baño —Le dijo — Además usted rompió su promesa —Regaño enojado.

— ¿Qué yo que? ¿Qué promesa? —Pregunto Piccolo dejando un frasco sobre la mesa.

— ¡Prometió que me curaría a mi padre! ¡No lo ha hecho! —Grito colérico el niño — ¡Mentiroso! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Es un mentiroso! ¡Le va a crecer la nariz!

— ¡Cállate niño, no soy un mentiroso! —Grito más alto Piccolo.

— ¡Es un mentiroso! —Grito con lágrimas —Se llevaron a mi padre y usted solo esta hay, sin hacer nada, mirando frasquitos de pipi.

— ¿Pipi? ¡No son frasco de pipi! —Grito rojo de vergüenza— ¡Como no te calles te voy a dar unos golpes que no te va a reconocer ni tu padre!

— ¡Eso es agresión a un menor, me tortura psicológicamente! —

— ¿Pepino verde? —Pregunto Vegeta empujando al niño contra una mesa de hierro —El loco se escapó.

— ¿Loco? —Pregunto Piccolo, haciendo caso unido del insulto de su compañero— ¿Qué loco?... mejor dicho ¿Cuál?

—El Goku… o Kakarroto. Ya sabes, el insecto imbécil —

— ¿¡Que!? —Grito en pánico— ¿Cómo se puedo haber escapado? ¡Es imposible!

— ¡Lo creas o no, es así! —Grito haciendo que a algunos científicos se les cayeran las muestras al suelo mezclándose.

— ¿Qué haremos? Necesitamos más tiempo para preparar el suero —

— ¿De seguro vendrá por el niño o por su esposa? —Pregunto Vegeta, sabe a la gravedad de la discusión y no era tiempo para discutir con el pepino verde.

—Ex, es su EX-esposa —Corrigió Piccolo. No temía por su vida, cuando le legara la hora, le llegaría. No lo haría esperar.

— ¡Como sea! ¿Cómo se llama? —

—Bulma, Bulma Briefs —Dijo Gohan levantándose. Con un fino hilo escarlata que salía de la herida abierta de la cabeza —Está del otro lado del mundo, dudo que papá llegue a ir buscarla.

—Quizás… quizás… —Dijo Vegeta rascándose la cabeza.

—Piojoso —Murmuro Piccolo.

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

_Hola, mi nombre es Candy._

_Tuve muchos exámenes, como cualquiera que estudie, quiero que sepan que cada comentario que envíen para mi es un refuerzo positivo para seguir escribiendo una o varias historias a la vez._

_Quizás vean que nunca comento, pero no es que no quiera, es que no tengo tiempo para eso. _

_Recuerden que siempre busco una forma u otra para contestarles a ustedes, los lectores, después de todo... ustedes me ayudan a seguir adelante._

_Recuerden comentar las historias que leen, no lo digo por esta o las mías. Me refiero a las otras historias también. Todos somos miembros de una comunidad... _

_Comentar, no cuesta nada, son solo unos pocos segundos tuyos y unos capitulos nuestros._

_°3° Besos._


	7. Capitulo seis: Sed de sangre

**Capitulo seis: Sed de sangre.**

Está lloviendo en este lugar… Curioso estado en que me encuentro. Mojado, hambriento, sudoroso; tambaleante y debilitado. Bajo unas rocas que crear una protección contra la violenta y salvaje lluvia.

El temor de ser encontrado era una droga para mí ser. Sin embargo, está listo para luchar por mi libertad que me habían privado durante tanto tiempo sin ella.

Pero un pequeño pensamiento me inundo, unas gotas hacían eco en mi cabeza.

Una gota… dos gotas… tres gotas, imposible e inevitable pensamiento de arrancarme la cabeza con cuello y todo.

— ¿De dónde viene ese sonido? —Me pregunte mirando a los lados.

Del techo improvisado que creaban las viejas y musgosas rocas, callo un conejo. Inocente animal rebalsaste de pureza. Me miro oliéndome curioso, se me acerco y se acurruco en mi pierna.

Cuando baje mi cabeza para mirarlo, vi como de mi cuerpo, de esas pequeñas heridas y quemaduras hechas por los cables con púas que protegían la prisión; me habían quemado la carne desde adentro.

Debilitado, pensé que la mejor forma para acabar mi hambre seria matarlo.

—Eres tú o yo, conejito —Le dije. Quizás no me escuchaba, pero el que avisa no traiciona dicen los sabios.

Agarre la garganta del conejo con una mano, y con la otra el cuerpo del indefenso animal. De un jalón. El conejo estaba partido en dos. EL piso y mis piernas se ensuciaron de la sangre salpicada de manera violenta.

Se lo arriesgado de contraer un parasito o una enfermedad eventualmente mortal, me comí el cuerpo del conejo… Repugnante sensación me invadió al probar la sangre fresca y tibia de mi pequeña víctima.

Sin embargo, el sabor adictivo de esa esencia color carmín, era inevitable pensar eso, necesitaba más de ese elixir brillante.

— ¿Dónde habrá más? —Me pregunte.

Me acorde de los humanos. Los humanos con su suave carne y débiles manos, de un jalón podría comérmelos… Además, creo que cerca de donde estaba instalado había una escuela de niños.

Débiles e inocentes niños; Suaves y apetitosos.

Mientras en otra parte de esa ciudad:

— ¿Crees que este aquí? —Pregunto un policía a Vegeta —Si estuviera aquí, los perros ya lo habrían encontrado —

— ¿Seguro? —Le pregunto Vegeta al viejo policía— Quizás, los perros le tiene miedo a ese loco. Deberían buscarlos.

—Seré sincero con usted —Dijo el oficial — La lluvia está borrando las huellas que dejo, y además yo tengo familia… y con la lluvia.

— ¡Demonios! ¡Cierre la boca y busque! —Grito Piccolo lleno de ira— ¡Si no lo encontramos, su familia será asesinada por el! ¡Búsquelo toda la noche si es necesario!

— ¿Señor Piccolo? —Pregunto Gohan jalando despacio la bata del doctor — ¿Puedo irme a mi casa? Tengo sueño.

— ¿irte? —Le pregunto devuelta— Mira, mocoso, si te vas es probable que tu padre te encuentre y te asesine. ¿Pensaste en eso? De seguro que no, tu cerebro pequeño y no desarrollado no habría pensado en esa opción ¿O me equivoco?

—Bueno… este "Pequeño" cerebro pensó que no estaría aquí —Contesto con sarcasmo Gohan— Debería estar escondido bajo algo, evitando la lluvia.

—Mmm… El mocoso tiene razón —Aseguro Vegeta— Seria un idiota para estar bajo la lluvia, debe estar hambriento y cansado.

—Por desgracia, tienes razón, mi idiota compañero de trabajo… Vegeta —Contesto Piccolo.

— ¿¡Cómo me llamaste, Insecto!? —

— ¡Te llame idiota, idiota! —

— ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? —Contesto Vegeta inician una discusión.

Mientras Gohan miraba hacia unas rocas lejanas. Vio un par de ojos brillantes.

— ¿Pero qué…? —Se preguntó mirando con más detenimiento— ¿Papá…?


End file.
